A Time Lord's Demise
by beautifully-rational
Summary: The Doctor knows all and is most annoyed to find out Martha knows something that he does not. Will he ever find out what it is? One sided 10/Martha - one shot.


_**A/N: I've been meaning to do something similar to this for a long time but I guess this came up first. xD Just a bit of fluff, probably set after the motorway stuff on New Earth. Enjoy!**_

* * *

The Doctor was busy fiddling with something under the console when Martha Jones walked in. She bounded up to the captain's chair without saying a word and then set herself down in it, smiling wildly to herself. The Doctor ignored her at first, identifying the fact she wanted so badly to get his attention and she was doing it very well.

Finally he could take it no more and he asked sharply, "_What_?"

Martha burst out laughing at the fact she'd achieved her goal, and managed to annoy him in the process. She eventually gathered herself and looked into the unhappy face which was the Doctor's.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, promise." She alleged with another sweet smile.

"Why can't you tell me now?" The Doctor asked in annoyance.

"Why _should_ I tell you now?" Martha retorted, still smiling.

"Because you've bounded in here most eager to get my attention and you succeeded, and now I want to know what you bounded in here to tell me." The Doctor opposed her retort.

"Who said I was going to tell you anything? I could have just bounded in here to watch you fiddle with wires" Martha replied, the smile still etched all over her face.

It also lit up her eyes with a sense of cheekiness. She was up to something, and the Doctor couldn't figure out what.

"Because you'll absolutely understand what I'm doing to my alien spaceship." The Doctor's voice dripped with sarcasm. "And you said 'you'd tell me tomorrow', so obviously you came in to tell me something." He continued.

"Oh, it doesn't matter!" She contradicted herself with another grin. "I'll tell you tomorrow, okay? I'm going to go see some friends at work." She got up to leave, still bounding, and the Doctor heaved a heavy sigh.

He had no idea why Martha was being so complicated and he was most curious to find out. But still, that was probably exactly what the would-be-doctor wanted.

The next day, the Doctor and Martha were eating breakfast in the TARDIS kitchen. The Doctor was having marmalade on toast, and Martha had settled into some cornflakes she'd found in the cupboards.

"So, what did you want to tell me yesterday?" The Doctor asked Martha, who had a mouthful of cornflakes.

She swallowed them, and answered, "I'll tell you tomorrow."

"You said that yesterday." The Doctor said dryly.

"I know. I don't think you should know yet." She responded with another grin similar to the one from yesterday. "So I'll tell you tomorrow."

"For God's sake Martha Jones, just tell me!" The Doctor exclaimed.

Martha, still smiling like a mad woman, picked up her bowl of cornflakes and moved away from the Timelord. She obviously wasn't letting up any time soon.

"You spit when you yell; has anyone ever told you that?" Martha giggled from her new place at the table.

The Doctor chose not to respond – he ate the rest of his toast in silence, throwing glares in Martha's direction every so often. She'd respond to his glares with a sweet smile and sometimes by poking her tongue out.

The next day, the Doctor decided to take Martha to a nice planet which he knew had a wonderful spa, in an attempt to coax her into telling him whatever it was she was hiding. It bugged him so much that he didn't know – he knew pretty much _everything_ about pretty much everything.

Martha had cooed over the spa and she'd stayed there for the day, whereas the Doctor retreated to the TARDIS so he wouldn't be sweet-talked into painting nails or massaging her shoulders. He still didn't know what her game was.

Martha spent five long hours at the alien spa and eventually returned to the TARDIS looking happy and fresh. The Doctor didn't know what she'd had done, but now he was stuck with her going on and on about how fresh the whole experience made her. As he listened to her ramble from the other side of the console, he repeated in his head to himself, _You just want her to tell you what she's hiding_.

The TARDIS was also finding this whole experience amusing. The Doctor could sense her humour in the back of his mind and he tried his best to ignore it.

"So, Martha, what was it that you were going to tell me?" The Doctor eventually interrupted her longwinded recount of today with the question he wanted to ask.

"You thought taking me to a spa would convince me, didn't you?" She had obviously foiled his plan the second he mentioned 'spa'. "You hate spas." Martha laughed.

"Just tell me, Martha!" The Doctor slammed his hands onto the console to prove his point further.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, promise." She responded with the mantra that made his blood rise to his cheeks.

"Martha! Please, just tell me!" He slammed his hands down again, showing his annoyance again with the action.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." She bounded off towards her room before the Doctor could object any further.

The Doctor just leaned against the console fuming about what on Earth could be so funny that she had to go and hide it from him.

It wasn't until when they had been gaoled by an alien species since they'd apparently parked the TARDIS on ancient, sacred ground that Martha decided finally it was the right time to tell the Doctor what she was hiding.

"You said we'd be in here for a couple of days, right?" Martha turned to him, who was bluntly holding the sonic in his hand, looking around at the wooden cell.

"Yep." He replied, popping the 'p'. "Sonic doesn't do wood." He informed her.

"So, would you like to know what I've been meaning to tell you?" She finally bought up, ignoring the wood comment.

"Enlighten me, Martha Jones." A part of the Doctor breathed a huge sigh of relief – his knowledge gap was about to be filled.

"Are you sure, though?" She stalled.

"Yes Martha, I'm sure."

"Are you sure you're sure?"

"Positive."

"Positive you're sure that you're sure?"

"Oh for heaven's sake Martha, just tell me."

"But are you sure? I mean, we're stuck in this small cell and it'll probably take a while to digest…"

"Just tell me!"

"Okay." She said with a grin, and opened her mouth to speak what he'd been wanting to hear, but then she said, "But you're sure, though?"

"_Martha_!" The Doctor shouted.

"Okay, but you have to be absolutely – "

"I'm sure, Martha! I'm one-hundred percent sure I can handle whatever you've been meaning to tell me for the past week and a half!" He interjected before she could finish.

"You promise me you won't gallivant about it?" She raised an eyebrow in his direction, and he sighed heavily.

The Doctor twirled the sonic in between his fingers while thinking. If she'd kept it from him for so long, it would obviously be important and she wanted to tease him with the information. From the way the TARDIS had reacted, he assumed that was the case. So if it was a piece of information he'd never heard before, would he be able to not gallivant about it?

"I won't gallivant." The Doctor declared, and then put both hands on his hearts. "I cross my hearts I won't gallivant."

"Okay!" Martha said happily. "Are you ready?" She asked, still stalling.

"We've been over this."

"I know – I was just checking in case you'd changed your readiness."

"Tell me Martha! Tell me right now!"

"Okay." She paused. "But you're absolutely sure you want to know?"

"_Yes_!"

"Okay."

She paused to clear her throat dramatically, and then took in a big, long breath of air. She locked eyes with the Doctor and her face was no longer amused. She opened her mouth wide to speak.

"Hi, Doctor."


End file.
